


Found

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Connor's back from the hospital and makes an unexpected friend.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> i bet all my dbh fix titles have been used before
> 
>  
> 
> also this is kinda based on some art i saw forever ago by nellos (nelos?) on tumblr

Connor frowned down at his phone as he scrolled through the missed texts. He wasn't expecting there to be any except that there were about twenty worried texts from that Evan kid--they met two days before Connor had tried to kill himself, why should he care? But there it was--proof that this random, small-ass kid cared. Connor hadn't even messaged him back yet (he had no idea what to say). Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Zoe pushed it open. Connor's frown deepened.

"Uh, Evan is here for you?" she said, "Do you want to--"

"Yeah," Connor said quickly, "Yeah let him in." Zoe gave him a look before stepping aside and revealing one Evan Hansen in almost the same exact outfit that he wore all the time. He thanked Zoe and stepped inside and flinched when she shut the door louder than she should have.

"Uh, hey," Connor said awkwardly.

"H-hi," Evan said, "Can I, uhm--" He gestured to the bed with his cast arm and Connor nodded. Evan sat.

"So, what are you doing here?" Connor asked and flinched at how rude that sounded (even though Evan didn't seem to mind).

"O-oh, well, Alana told me that Zoe told her that you had been in the hospital and that you were back so I thought I should visit. Sorry, I should have called ahead or something, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Connor shook his head "I just don't get why? But whatever, I guess."

"W-well, Zoe had said wh-what had happened so I, uhm..." Evan trailed off and Connor frowned hard. He did not like that Zoe was going around spreading that.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I-I know how it feels and I--I mean you were right when we first--"

"You apologize a lot," Connor interrupted.

"I'm sorry."

They sat in silence a moment as the rest of Evan's words processed in Connor's head.

"Wait--what do you mean you understand how it feels?" Evan visibly tensed.

"N-no it's n-nothing, I-I mean it's--n-no, no, no it's nothing."

"Evan?" Connor moved off the floor and sat next to Evan on the bed, "How did you break your arm?" The tension fell out of Evan's body and tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, no. You'll hate me if I say--" Connor shifted and took Evan's hand. He couldn't tell who was shaking more--him or Evan.

"No, I won't, Evan, really."

"I...I just--I felt so alone--and I couldn't find another f-foothold and I-I just thought 'oh, thi-this is it'!"

"Hey, breathe," Connor squeezed Evan's hand.

"This is my s-sign, you know? To just--to just--for me to just--"

"It's okay."

"To let go and--" Evan caved in on himself. Connor pulled him up on the bed more and held him close. "I just did, Connor," Evan said quietly, "I just let go, I didn't even think about it, I just let go--I just..."

"You're fine, Ev," Connor said gently, "You know that I know what that feels like, right? You know that now. I understand completely. I...I wouldn't hate you for that." Evan pulled back and looked up at Connor with wet, sad eyes. Connor sighed. "A couple days after we met, I stole pills from our medicine cabinet and ran off to the park..."


End file.
